Save Aleu
by SparkleEyes18
Summary: Modern-day AU where Garrett has eyesight. Many years passed, now Kayley and Garrett started a family. A daughter. Doctors reveal a shocking discovery about their child. What will they do? How would they react?
1. The Prayer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN QUEST FOR CAMELOT…I do own Aleu.**

 **Chapter 1: The Prayer**

 _ **The eighth day of December two-thousand-five**_

Kayley laid almost peacefully in a hospital bed. Awaiting her death. At only 29-years-old. Sadly it was not her young age and the fear for having such a short life that scared her. She couldn't help but to just think about the little she knew. She thought to herself about what she only knew. Her young daughter, not even a minute old, but Kayley knew that she would never get to see her daughter. Never hold her. Talk to her.

Kayley cried. Those girls did it, they really did it. It boiled down to Kayley's choice. Her daughter or her. It's as shattering and heart-breaking and everything. But she had to pick her little girl.

When she collected herself. She sang some of the song: A Mother's Prayer. She heard it a couple years ago, when she was expecting her first two children who died.

 _ **The twenty-third day of April twenty-zero-five**_

This was the day that Kayley discovered that she was pregnant. It surprised her. Very much. It felt exciting, but she was reminded about what happened before. When she was pregnant. So close and then, the babies just vanished from her. Removing all traces that they were ever there.

Just like a dream.

But this baby did not feel like a dream. It was happening. For real this time. She could feel it. she knew it.

 _ **The nineteenth day of July two-thousand-five**_

Many months have passed and Kayley and Garrett finally found out what the baby was. They celebrated with all the pink they could possibly find because they were going to be having a daughter by December.

They even put her name in her future playroom: "Aleu". _Aleu_. The one name that they didn't find in any baby name book, or websites. But a name that Devon recommended and one that they just loved. A name from a mystical country meaning "young at heart", or so that is what he said.

Aleu would fit quite nicely in their little family. It was going to be perfect. They just couldn't wait to meet her and show her everything the world can offer her. How to be brave, loyal, kind, loving, honest. She would be the greatest little girl in the whole wide world.

 _ **The twentieth day of November two-thousand-five**_

Those girls came to visit and everything changed. Before Kayley and Garrett knew it, they were violently sick. Too sick to be around a baby. Kayley began to worry if the sickness would reach her daughter. If it could kill her daughter? No. she could not lose another baby. Not now. Not now when she has so much planned for her and her little girl.

She can't lose this baby. Not now. Even if she must leave her daughter and Garrett. And the world she will leave behind for the betterment of her daughter. The daughter that she carried inside of her for seven months and who she will never actual hold in her arms. She knew that she would do anything. Anything for that baby to live.

 _ **The eighth day of December two-thousand-five**_

She was slipping, almost to nothing. Her words were mumbling, almost to nothing. Then she felt something on her. She could feel a heartbeat. She took a breath. She was okay. She turned her face towards the baby and wrapped her limb arms around her. She couldn't speak, but she knew who the child in her arms was. _Aleu_.

 _ **The eleventh day of December two-thousand-five**_

"Your daughter was born!" said a doctor. From across the room. What? Born? Now? She was not due until the thirteenth of January! How is she? How is Kayley? Did Kayley die? Is that why she was born so—? "Just a few days old. She is a cutie. Do you want to meet her?"

The tube in his mouth prevented him from saying anything, but he could still hear what sounded like a baby crying. He turned to see her. Was this her? She had her eyes shut tight as if the light almost hurt her. She had small strands of dark brown hair. She looked like his. She was a beautiful little girl.

Aleu.


	2. Feels Like Home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN QUEST FOR CAMELOT…I do own Aleu. P.S. I know this song has nothing to do with Quest for Camelot, but I like it and it reminds me of this story (or this chapter at least...oh and I do not own this song either).

Chapter 2: Feels Like Home

" _In your eyes I know who I can be. You open up your heart to me._

 _And it feels like home. When I'm with you baby._

 _It feels like home."_

- _Feels Like Home_ , LeAnn Rimes

 _ **The twenty-second day of December two-thousand-five**_

Fourteen days ago, Kayley and Garrett welcomed their first official child into the world. They named her Aleu. Aleu was born at a time when her parents were sick and, as a result, she was sick. But now everyone was healthy, but the infant was still a little weak. She did not open her eyes once. Today they just took her to her new home. Their home, where they were living for about four years or so.

Kayley and Garrett spent most of the afternoon showing the baby around the house. They showed their newborn all the different rooms around their house such as; the kitchen, living room, bathroom and even the stair to the basement. Beyond the basement stairs is a surprise waiting for when she get a little bit older.

They even had a nursery all set up for the little baby that they showed her. At first they wanted a knight-theme, but then decided to go with the classic Winnie the Pooh as it seemed more fitting for their new youngin. It has beautiful soft coloured walls and giant wall stickers of the characters all over. The mobile over the crib had the little characters and played soothing music for the baby to fall asleep to.

But the doctors did say to keep Aleu close to them during the night. The doctors heavily advised that they check Aleu's breathing throughout the night. It is unlikely that a baby would not be breathing, but after all that they have been through, their doctor felt that they might want to take that precautionary measure. Plus they wanted to spend some quality time with the baby.

It was a long day home. They spent most of their day trying to get their new little resident settled in. Aleu had 5-14 diaper changes before bedtime and ate 4 times before 9 o'clock. Kayley couldn't help herself. Aleu ate for the 5th time that day.

Kayley had to go to the bathroom. So she handed Aleu over to Garrett. Aleu was just the tiniest thing in the world. The tiniest thing he ever held. How can it be that there is this tiny human being in the world now and that human was in his arms? She was just over 2-weeks-old and her eyes had not opened once, she never got to see her parents. Or anything in the world. She was just going by the way her parents sounded when they talk to her. Their voices were soft and full of love. They were such warm people. Aleu could sense it as her father cuddled her in his arms. Aleu knew she should be happy to call them her parents. Her family.

She began to wonder if this is what a family is. She was lucky that this was her family. She did not want it to change. Just stay the way it is right now. She was happy with her parent there with her.

Kayley returned and sat next to Garrett. She looked at her baby in his arms. At that exact moment, 2-week-old Aleu opened her eye for the first time. They were the colour of jade stones. And this was the first time Aleu ever laid eyes upon her parents. And it was looking into Aleu's jade green eyes, that Kayley understood everything. She understood why she didn't die that day, why Garrett didn't die. Why Aleu was here, in Garrett's arms. For this moment, the feeling that Kayley had felt so familiar, even though she never felt this type of feeling before.

It wasn't long before they were settled in. The baby lying on her back between them. It was peaceful…for fifteen minutes or so. Until Aleu decided that she was still hungry... _again_.


	3. Through The Dark

Sorry for the late delay: Assignments were piling up. But I gotta get this story done before the end of the semester! PANIC NOW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN QUEST FOR CAMELOT or "Through the Dark" (that belongs to One Direction).

Chapter 2: Through The Dark

" _Don't burn out._

 _Even if you scream and shout._

 _It'll come back to you._

 _And I'll be here for you."_

-Through The Dark, One Direction

 _ **The fifteenth day of August two-thousand-eight**_

Waiting at the doctor's office was the most fearsome thing in their lives…apparently. Kayley held Aleu for a full 2 minutes before Aleu—probably felt uncomfortable—and decided to scream her way out.

Eventually, Kayley decided to let her daughter go. Aleu gotten into hitting and screaming, and even biting if she does not get what she wants. All little kids do this now and then, but at 32-months-old? Come to think of it, Aleu does not talk AT ALL. She doesn't acknowledge anyone. She only says two words "Shadow" and "Sparkle" (the two dogs that the family has). She can't name colours, shapes, people, anything. Her days are spent staring blankly at a television screen, eyeing some preschooler program such as In the Night Garden or Quest for Camelot. And she never really plays with any of her toys, just lining them up and simple activities like that.

"Thank you for coming today." Said a slightly pleasant voice from behind them. A man in a white coat sat down across from them.

The doctor arrived. A nice young man of Indian decent sat down at the desk in front of them. He placed the files on his desk and looked through them. Paying close attention to the data and notes, he finally looked up at the young couple. His face—either depicted happy news or sad—shared nothing as he sternly shared the information.

"Well then, um the results are in. Your daughter is Autistic. She is severely affected by the condition. The classic form." For a short few seconds of stunned silence. Their hearts were pounding. Those four little words—no five—were a nightmare come true. Why? How? Was it those girls?

All of their dreams ruined. Crushed right before their eyes.


	4. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Quest for Camelot. Shattered belongs to Trading Yesterday.

Note: I am officially done my first year of the Undergrad program and this story is also getting itself done. "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday is such an awesome song. And very fitting for this chapter, as Kayley and Garrett are kind of shattered and confused.

 **Chapter 4: Shattered**

" _Losing what was found._

 _A world so hallow suspended in a compromise._

 _The silence of the sound is soon to follow._

 _Somehow._

 _Sundown."_

-Shattered, Trading Yesterday

 ** _The eighteenth day of August two-thousand-eight_**

The past three days were a whirlwind of tears, gruelling nights, tension, and confusion for both parents and youngin. Aleu was diagnosed with Autism and suddenly everything came to a halt. Kayley eventually had to stop going to work on account of "stress leave" and Garrett had to ask for a raise just so he can make ends meet. Funding for Aleu's therapy is the number one priority, but it is not cheap. It could take months before they can even afford half. Maybe?

Parenting Aleu was a tougher case since her diagnosis. Now, to call Aleu's inappropriate actions and behaviours "rude" or "misbehaving" was an overstatement. But Kayley and Garrett could not help but ask themselves; what is acceptable? What is allowed? What can they do? What discipline techniques should they use? How old is Aleu really?

They sat alone at a restaurant. A good 2-minute drive from home. Kayley's mother, Julianna was visiting them and suggested that Kayley and Garrett go and do something without Aleu. They reluctantly agreed to, but doing so was harder than anything. It wasn't like Kayley to not trust her own mother with her daughter. But Kayley will not lie, she did not even trust Garrett nor herself with Aleu. Not anymore.

Kayley and Garrett had to take some time to let the whole situation explain itself. The had no idea what to say to that. They could have done something better. Been better parents. This could not be their reality. But they guess that it was.

Aleu, just under 3-years-old, is a beautiful girl. She really is. But now all of their hope was gone. Her life would be different. They were not sure if she'd make anything. What would happen to her? Where do they start? What can be done?

Oh the questions were just too much. They couldn't find it in them to focus on the task at hand. Just relax and let everything fall into place. Certainly there is a topic for them to discuss.

Surprisingly, they did not speak. Garrett remained cautionary because it was Kayley's—um—special time (or at least getting close to that). Yes, earlier that day Kayley was watching Quest for Camelot with Aleu and somehow started crying at "I Stand Alone" (and it was not even the reprise, but the first one). That plus being home alone with the mentally sound Aleu all day long and the shock of the diagnosis, can really make Kayley extremely on edge.

Just then their server appeared. A tall, skinny, blue-eyed, curly brown hair girl in white and red. Her nametag said everything. Most importantly, this woman cannot be trusted with their food.

 _Tivona._

The server's smile was absent. Almost nothing. She did not look pleased to see them. The feeling was mutual. If anything, she was happier to see them then they were to see her.

Kayley could not say a thing. Her eyes widened. The words she wanted to say filled her head, but they stumbled to escape. Her pulse began to race. Garrett reached out from across the table to touch Kayley's hand.

If only Kayley could. She would kill Tivona. Garrett would assist her, no doubt. After all that Tivona put them through. It is because of Tivona and her sister that Aleu is the way she is. On that day, when they visited them because of a friend, Kayley and Garrett got really sick and Tivona and her sister took all of their water and two-thirds of their food. If it was not for Garrett's brother stopping in three days later, Kayley and Garrett (and the unborn Aleu) would have died.

"Your hair looks terribly today." Tivona remarked on Kayley's 2-day-old bed head. She turned to Garrett, who's eyes became wearier. The stress of it all; going to work and coming home to a place more stressful than work. He hadn't slept in days.

"You look even worst." Tivona commented on Garrett's hair which was all over the place.

Gee, I wonder why. Kayley thought to herself. Aleu's been up a lot more. More than she ever was for when she was just born. Treatment happens every day and Aleu is just drained and cranky. Kayley and Garrett got a total of four hours of sleep (each) for the past two nights.

What was even more disturbing was the fact that Tivona did not seem the least bit sorry. She did not feel accountable for what she did to the poor, sleep-deprived couple and their toddler.

"You did this to us." Garrett said. Tivona looked at them, dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" Tivona asked them.

"Our baby has Autism." Garrett replied. "You and your sister took all of our food and water and made us really sick by sneezing and not washing your hands. She was born too early and the malnutrition had a tremendous affect on her neurological development. We do not know if it was you who caused her Autism, but it is likely that you did play a part in her neurological development."

"Well then, there is only one think you guys can do then." Tivona replied. The smidge of compassion in her voice. Tivona having compassion for someone besides herself, as common as a sparkling, sliver unicorn. But Kayley and Garrett believed the sincerity.

"What is that?" Kayley asked quietly.

"Have another baby." Tivona replied in the blinking of an eye. "Forget the runt and try again. After all you guys are still pretty young. And you guys do not deserve to have a child as awful as the one you guys have. I have never met your stupid child, but I am sure that she so stupid and worthless."

Kayley and Garrett stared at her with shock. Did she just tell them to forget about their beautiful daughter? Have another one? Did Tivona just call Aleu "stupid" and "worthless"?

Kayley rose to her feet.

"It's your fault, Tivona!" Kayley cried with anger. "YOU'RE the one who is stupid and worthless, not my child! Even with what she has, Aleu is five-thousand times more of a person at two years than you will EVER be in your LIFE!"

Tivona looked towards Garrett. Hoping he'd calm Kayley's nerves. But it is clear that Tivona does not even know the power of a minute of love, let alone a decade of it. Garrett would not just side with any person. No matter how crazy Kayley is becoming. Garrett just felt sorry for Kayley, he knew exactly what she was going through. And he knew that he would always come to her rescue.

He stood up. He bit his lip and uttered a few little words.

"You are nothing but a heartless jerk, Tivona." Garrett said, then he turned to Kayley and quietly said; "Let's go."

Without another word Kayley and Garrett left the restaurant.

 ** _The twenty-second day of August two-thousand-eight_**

After long hard days of working at restaurants, Tivona and her sister returned home to find a letter. The letter saying that they are being charged for the damage they did to Kayley and Garrett's family including threatening health (making Kayley and Garrett sick and threatening the danger of a fetus) and well-being and acts of theft (stealing all the food and water therefore depriving the couple of proper nutrition). As it turns out, the Autism was so bad that Garrett also had to go on stress leave as well.

Their court date was scheduled for November. It did not look like they can escape this one that easily. The letter seemed pretty legit, signed and everything. Tivona and her sister began to worry.


	5. Night Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Quest for Camelot or Night Changes. Night changes belongs to One Direction. :) P.S. I decided to make Ruber nicer in this fanfic, I hope it that is okay.

 **Chapter 5: Night Changes**

" _Going out tonight._

 _Changes into something red._

 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress._

 _Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost."_

-Night Changes, One Direction

 _ **The twenty-eighth day of August two-thousand-eight**_

Many days had passed and Garrett was with some friends from university, just chilling when he came across Mrinal. His heart stopped. Her blue eyes felt like ice and her curly brown locks were like a freshly tied noose made out of the thinnest bit of thread. He could not speak to her. But he had a butt-load of smack to say to her. Maybe five butt-loads.

Garrett's mind was conflicted. He was ready for the most epic and most verbally abusive rap battle/confrontation of his life (also the only rap battle of his life), but the cat had his tongue. Nevertheless, Mrinal broke the silence.

"Why are you charging me and my sister?" She asked, her emotionless blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. Garrett said nothing, he just bit his lip. His friend, Liam could see that he was frozen and heart-broken and really did not feel comfortable answering that question. His green eyes remained stunned on the heartless woman in front of him. Eventually, after what felt like 5 or 6 hours, he finally looked at the ground and sighed.

"No reason." Liam spoke up for his traumatized friend. "He did nothing to your ugly sister…" the next word to leave Liam's mouth was shocking to say the least. It shook the ground and caught the attention of a strong, bald-headed, orange-haired man.

The man—at least 50-years-old—was merely browsing the windows at the mall when he heard the language uttered by Liam. He turned his face to the group of men being harassed by Mrinal. _Wait? Is that Garrett?_ He thought.

The man walked up to the group of men and said in a very proper British accent "Can I help with anything?" Garrett's face lit up. Mrinal turned around to a state of intimidation at the large intimidating man that stood before her.

Garrett was shocked to see Ruber. Ruber, the toughest of the tough Arthurian profs he had, right there to his side like a REAL knight at the round table.

"Hey, Sir!" called James, another one of Garrett's friends who he met in Ruber's class. "This evil witch is tormenting the noble Garrett." Ruber's attention turned from the group of boys and his ultimate dislike for the name _"sir"_ to Mrinal.

"I just want to know why they are suing me and my sister." She said.

"You and your sister hurt him, his wife and his daughter B.A.D!" cried Liam. Ruber look shocked, surprised and overjoyed for the young no-so-new dad.

"You have a daughter?" Ruber asked him.

"Her name's Aleu," Garrett broke his silence to speak his daughter's name, "she's turning three in December. Great kid, really adorable and funny, got diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder two weeks ago."

The words felt like a knife to Garrett. He could recall seeing them around, mostly on brochures at Aleu's doctor's office or at the children's hospital, but he never paid a great amount of attention to them. Looking back, he should've picked one up.

Ruber did not know what to say. His knowledge provided him with the understanding that there truly is no reason to give up hope. At the same time, he could picture the fear that Kayley and Garrett must have regarding the news.

"Aleu was due in January 2006, but when Mrinal and her sister visited them in November of 2005, Kayley and Garrett got ill." James explained, "Very sick, like vomiting their lungs sick. Mrinal and her sister took all of the water. Luckily, Kayley and Garrett got to a hospital in a matter of two weeks. The doctors were certain that Kayley will die and she was too weak to give birth, so she a C-section."

James realized that he said too much. This is private information that should not be given away at random. He stopped and looked at Garrett. This is _his_ story.

"Both Kayley and Aleu survived, but it was only 34 weeks, and as a result of what happened Aleu was malnourished. She was underweight. We got to take her home two weeks later, but then she got even worse, so we had to take her back. She spent her first Christmas in the hospital." Garrett chocked a little on his words, it was even surreal to believe what happened to Aleu. Aleu was one level above stillborn on December 8, 2005 (the day of her birth), with only a APGAR score of 2. To be honest it was a miracle that Kayley survived, because the doctors were so worried for Aleu and were too busy tending to Aleu. Kayley was left gripping onto life as best she can. The memory of Aleu's birth was too much.

Ruber felt his heart sink hearing the story. He thought of Garrett as the most diligent student he had ever met in his 7 years of teaching. It hurt to see him like this. Not one second had passed before Ruber turned to Mrinal. He opened his mouth and spoke with the tongue that was sharper and more powerful than Excalibur itself. He was horrified at the actions of the girl and her sister. HORRIFIED!

"You are a DISGUSTING human being, and so is your sister. You BOTH are." Ruber yelled viciously. Garrett, Liam and James stood there and watched in stunned silence. But Ruber was far from done. It fact, that spit fire was merely a warm up for the hurricane that came next.

"WHAT do you think you are?" Ruber continued as Mrinal bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. "Infecting a PREGNAT woman and her husband with disease. Taking all their source of water. FORCING her into EARLY and PAINFULL LABOR. Almost KILLING her and her UNBORN child. And now. NOW! You play all innocent. Like as if you did NOTHING WRONG!"

Ruber paused to take a breath. He wiped the sweat of passion from his eyelid. The air was thick. He has caught the attention of those just passing by. The juicy smack down was too much for even the mellowest person to ignore.

"But let me tell you something." Ruber said, a little calmer. His lungs elevated between words. "That man could do anything. His wife could do anything. And even with what their little girl has, she WILL do more than you AND your sister would in your low-life mediocre lives!"

The whole mall clapped and cheered. Mrinal stepped back. Ruber had won.

Almost.

Mrinal was not giving up that quickly. She aggressively approached Garrett. She got close. So close that Garrett could not even breathe.

"Do you think that we are low-life human beings?" She asked, not the shred bit of hurt in her voice. "Me and my sister, are we low-life human beings?"

Garrett whispered: "Yes." Those words shattered the unbreakable Mrinal. She almost cried. She ran off, this made Garrett rethink everything. Was it worth is? Sure, his overreacting. But then again, look at everything that has happened to him, Kayley and most importantly Aleu. Kayley's family convinced them that they should sue.


	6. Night Changes (part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Quest for Camelot or Night Changes. Night changes belongs to One Direction. :) P.S. I decided to make Ruber nicer in this fanfic, I hope it that is okay.

 **Chapter 5: Night Changes**

" _Going out tonight._

 _Changes into something red._

 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress._

 _Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost."_

-Night Changes, One Direction

 _ **The twenty-eighth day of August two-thousand-eight**_

Many days had passed and Garrett was with some friends from university, just chilling when he came across Mrinal. His heart stopped. Her blue eyes felt like ice and her curly brown locks were like a freshly tied noose made out of the thinnest bit of thread. He could not speak to her. But he had a butt-load of smack to say to her. Maybe five butt-loads.

Garrett's mind was conflicted. He was ready for the most epic and most verbally abusive rap battle/confrontation of his life (also the only rap battle of his life), but the cat had his tongue. Nevertheless, Mrinal broke the silence.

"Why are you charging me and my sister?" She asked, her emotionless blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. Garrett said nothing, he just bit his lip. His friend, Liam could see that he was frozen and heart-broken and really did not feel comfortable answering that question. His green eyes remained stunned on the heartless woman in front of him. Eventually, after what felt like 5 or 6 hours, he finally looked at the ground and sighed.

"No reason." Liam spoke up for his traumatized friend. "He did nothing to your ugly sister…" the next word to leave Liam's mouth was shocking to say the least. It shook the ground and caught the attention of a strong, bald-headed, orange-haired man.

The man—at least 50-years-old—was merely browsing the windows at the mall when he heard the language uttered by Liam. He turned his face to the group of men being harassed by Mrinal. _Wait? Is that Garrett?_ He thought.

The man walked up to the group of men and said in a very proper British accent "Can I help with anything?" Garrett's face lit up. Mrinal turned around to a state of intimidation at the large intimidating man that stood before her.

Garrett was shocked to see Ruber. Ruber, the toughest of the tough Arthurian profs he had, right there to his side like a REAL knight at the round table.

"Hey, Sir!" called James, another one of Garrett's friends who he met in Ruber's class. "This evil witch is tormenting the noble Garrett." Ruber's attention turned from the group of boys and his ultimate dislike for the name _"sir"_ to Mrinal.

"I just want to know why they are suing me and my sister." She said.

"You and your sister hurt him, his wife and his daughter B.A.D!" cried Liam. Ruber look shocked, surprised and overjoyed for the young no-so-new dad.

"You have a daughter?" Ruber asked him.

"Her name's Aleu," Garrett broke his silence to speak his daughter's name, "she's turning three in December. Great kid, really adorable and funny, got diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder two weeks ago."

The words felt like a knife to Garrett. He could recall seeing them around, mostly on brochures at Aleu's doctor's office or at the children's hospital, but he never paid a great amount of attention to them. Looking back, he should've picked one up.

Ruber did not know what to say. His knowledge provided him with the understanding that there truly is no reason to give up hope. At the same time, he could picture the fear that Kayley and Garrett must have regarding the news.

"Aleu was due in January 2006, but when Mrinal and her sister visited them in November of 2005, Kayley and Garrett got ill." James explained, "Very sick, like vomiting their lungs sick. Mrinal and her sister took all of the water. Luckily, Kayley and Garrett got to a hospital in a matter of two weeks. The doctors were certain that Kayley will die and she was too weak to give birth, so she a C-section."

James realized that he said too much. This is private information that should not be given away at random. He stopped and looked at Garrett. This is _his_ story.

"Both Kayley and Aleu survived, but it was only 34 weeks, and as a result of what happened Aleu was malnourished. She was underweight. We got to take her home two weeks later, but then she got even worse, so we had to take her back. She spent her first Christmas in the hospital." Garrett chocked a little on his words, it was even surreal to believe what happened to Aleu. Aleu was one level above stillborn on December 8, 2005 (the day of her birth), with only a APGAR score of 2. To be honest it was a miracle that Kayley survived, because the doctors were so worried for Aleu and were too busy tending to Aleu. Kayley was left gripping onto life as best she can. The memory of Aleu's birth was too much.

Ruber felt his heart sink hearing the story. He thought of Garrett as the most diligent student he had ever met in his 7 years of teaching. It hurt to see him like this. Not one second had passed before Ruber turned to Mrinal. He opened his mouth and spoke with the tongue that was sharper and more powerful than Excalibur itself. He was horrified at the actions of the girl and her sister. HORRIFIED!

"You are a DISGUSTING human being, and so is your sister. You BOTH are." Ruber yelled viciously. Garrett, Liam and James stood there and watched in stunned silence. But Ruber was far from done. It fact, that spit fire was merely a warm up for the hurricane that came next.

"WHAT do you think you are?" Ruber continued as Mrinal bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. "Infecting a PREGNAT woman and her husband with disease. Taking all their source of water. FORCING her into EARLY and PAINFULL LABOR. Almost KILLING her and her UNBORN child. And now. NOW! You play all innocent. Like as if you did NOTHING WRONG!"

Ruber paused to take a breath. He wiped the sweat of passion from his eyelid. The air was thick. He has caught the attention of those just passing by. The juicy smack down was too much for even the mellowest person to ignore.

"But let me tell you something." Ruber said, a little calmer. His lungs elevated between words. "That man could do anything. His wife could do anything. And even with what their little girl has, she WILL do more than you AND your sister would in your low-life mediocre lives!"

The whole mall clapped and cheered. Mrinal stepped back. Ruber had won.

Almost.

Mrinal was not giving up that quickly. She aggressively approached Garrett. She got close. So close that Garrett could not even breathe.

"Do you think that we are low-life human beings?" She asked, not the shred bit of hurt in her voice. "Me and my sister, are we low-life human beings?"

Garrett whispered: "Yes." Those words shattered the unbreakable Mrinal. She almost cried. She ran off, this made Garrett rethink everything. Was it worth is? Sure, his overreacting. But then again, look at everything that has happened to him, Kayley and most importantly Aleu. Kayley's family convinced them that they should sue.


	7. Find You There

Disclaimer: I do not own Find You There, that belongs to We the Kings.

 **Chapter 7: Find You There**

" _Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all._

 _I know I will find you there._

 _Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking 'cause._

 _I know I will find you there."_

-Find You There, We the Kings

 ** _The twenty-fifth day of August two-thousand-eight_**

The house somehow felt empty. The dogs did not even bark when Garrett rang the doorbell, which made Kayley happy because the slightest noise would lead mean disaster. It was late, really late and Aleu—who put up quite a fight to not go to bed—was reluctantly tucked into the bed in the Master bedroom.

When Kayley saw that it was just Garrett, she sighed in relief.

When Kayley answered the door, Garrett could tell that it was one rough night for Kayley. The ponytail holding her reddish-brown hair back was a symbol of the night she had, weak and ready to break. Her clothes had splats of wetness that was likely a result of Aleu's splashing and pinching during her bath. Kayley's face was red and flushed and her brown eyes were drowsy. Now would not be a good time to mention about who he met up with that day.

Garrett calmly wrapped his arms around Kayley. She rested her head on his shoulder, then buried her faced in his chest. Letting out a silent sob, her shoulders elevated each time. Kayley could hear her elastic break, drop to the ground and her messy hair was free. Great. The third one that week.

Despite Kayley's attempt to weep as quietly as she could so that Aleu does not wake up, Aleu still woke up, as if she could hear the crying.

…

The room was dark, and Aleu was tucked in so tightly that she could not escape. The bed was too high and the room was dark and there was a pillow on each side of Aleu. She could hear her mother crying, a sound that she detested. She wanted to make sure that everything was okay, but she couldn't get out and the room was too dark for her to see anything.

Aleu got nervous, upset, oh the emotions, some to go unnamed but mostly a mix of fear, anger and sadness. Is there a name for that? Aleu's only reaction was to scream at the top of her lungs. Screaming was the only way that Aleu can get anything. Sometimes it works, sometimes she gets a scratchy throat. Either way, Aleu could only cry.

It worked! Her parents were there. Aleu lifted her little hand, but then dropped it next to herself. If she could utter anything, it would be _"mommy"_. Mommy was sad. Or at least, she sounded pretty sad. Aleu did not like when her parents, or doggies were sad.

Once again, Aleu lifted her hand and rested it on Kayley's arm. A moment that even Kayley and Garrett never thought was possible, considering from what they read about people with Autism are said to be "troubled" by the sensation of touch. Aleu was not the least bit afraid, or maybe she was so concerned with keeping her Mommy content. There was no question in Garrett's mind that Aleu was the kindest and bravest 2-year-old in the world.

Kayley leaned over and kissed Aleu's forehead. Aleu mouthed "mommy", but no sound came out.


	8. Move Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Move Along, that belongs to All-American Rejects.

 **Chapter 8: Move Along**

" _When all you gotta keep is strong._

 _Move along. Move along._

 _Like I know you do._

 _And even when your hope is gone._

 _Move along. Move along._

 _Just to make it through."_

-Move Along, All-American Rejects

 ** _The twentieth day of November two-thousand-eight_**

It took a long time, but the court day finally happened a week ago. The judge ruled Tivona and Mrinal guilty of endangering a fetus and harming development. Even though they did not cause Aleu's Autism, making Kayley sick and forcing her into early labour had effects on Aleu's birthweight and cognitive development, which might or might not have lead to Autism Spectrum Disorder and causing both Kayley and Garrett to go on "stress leave".

As a result, the girls owe Kayley and Garrett half of each of their paychecks for the rest of their lives. It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Watching the girls break down in court and screaming made up for it.

As soon as the two girls were calmed down another family spoke up. The family of four, a man and a woman with a 13-year-old son and an 11-year-old daughter spoke up. Just like Kayley and Garrett, they had Tivona and Mrinal over when they were expecting their daughter, Tivona and Mrinal got everyone sick and took all of the food and water from the family. The woman give birth at 23 weeks to the girl, who was in a wheelchair, with low vision and weak lungs. The boy was deaf.

The family wanted to know if they can receive the other half of Tivona and Mrinal's paychecks. The judge and jury, after seeing the two children, agreed. Tivona and Mrinal would live on welfare for the rest of their lives. Paying the TWO families they ruined.


	9. The Middle

Disclaimer: I do not own The Middle, that belongs to Jimmy Eat World. I am just using it here, because it's like Aleu's theme song.

 **Chapter 9: The Middle**

" _It just takes some time._

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

 _Everything, everything will be just fine._

 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright."_

-The Middle, Jimmy Eat World

 ** _The twenty-ninth day of April two-thousand-sixteen_**

Aleu grew up. Even if it does not seem like that.

That little toddler who everyone once knew, the child whose life was almost ruined at the hands of the most careless people in the world, has truly grown into the slightly-average 10-year-old girl who has too many genetics to let anything stop her. That being said, she is in double digits, yet she has the comprehension skills of a child no older than four. She has never been to public school as she has too many complications and there is no public school in the region willing to accommodate her needs. She goes to school at a children's therapy centre, where she spends most of her time doing therapeutic activities and learning basic life skills such as writing her name, talking, matching colours, matching and recognizing faces, and feeling safe in a "big girl" swing, because she is getting too big for the swings with the backings.

Aleu loves music. She loves all kinds of music, and she loves to sing along. She is into boy bands like One Direction, but is truly a huge fan of the Disney movies and music, like Aladdin and Toy Story. Music is her life. Music, movies and animals. Or and fairies!

In the last three years, Aleu developed a love for fairies. Aleu has many fairy crafts. She even transformed the bird bath in the backyard into a fairy garden with little stones and a pond made up of tiny blue stones and a little garden arbor made of tiny twigs, plus some little blocks with Celtic writings (to show her Celtic heritage), to name a few of her decorations. Her little fairy friends even have a little house made from a flower pot. Aleu loves her fairy friends, even though she cannot see them. She even named them, most of them are either gibberish words that she learns from Teletubbies (such as "Po"), or just simple words like "love", "star", "sky", "surprise", "eyes", and "begun". It's true she does spend a lot of time making things to add to her fairy garden, but it makes her happy thinking about and maybe even talking about her fairy friends.

Unfortunately, Aleu was diagnosed with SPD at the age of 4.5-years-old. She is more hypersensitive than hyposensitive, which means that while she likes the feel of some textures, and invades other people's personal space, and is clumsy with extremely poor balance. She doesn't like crowds, games, noises, or heights. Which means that she is afraid of everything from line ups to the front porch steps.

Despite the challenges that she has, Aleu making slow progress, but she is (as Jimmy Eat World would say) in the middle of it all. She will get through it. She can do anything. Kayley and Garrett are so proud.


End file.
